With Open Arms
by kkm-crazyfan24
Summary: Because of one little mistake, they were separated but at the end, the fated ones are also back together. Sasunaru! Hinata bashing a bit! Yaoi! One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto!!

**Title: **With open arms

**Summary: **Because of one little mistake, they were separated but at the end, the fated ones are also back together. Sasunaru!

**Warnings: **Character deaths, yaoi (boyxboy)

* * *

_**With Open Arms**_

_By kkm-crazyfan24

* * *

_

_**Naruto's POV**_

I watch a far when he looked at her with such love. My eyes narrowed until they were slit like a fox's. I tried to conceal my feelings, I really did. But I detested her with so much feelings, I detested her with _every fiber of my body._

It was really ironic is it not? It was I who made the suggestion that you should go out with her when I am the one who really love you. But… these feelings, they are forbidden for me to have for you. When I told you her name, I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to scoff at the idea and told me to stop dreaming but you surprised when you actually considered that. I watched you asking her out. Her surprised gaze was so innocent. At that moment, I wanted to rip that innocence out of her body but… I just couldn't.

She opened her mouth and stuttered out a no. I let out a light gasp and stared at her. I can see Sakura was controlling herself to don't hit her because she was green with envy. I looked at you and could see a surprised glint in your eyes. Then, your eyes became so _determined _and I knew that the chase was on.

You wouldn't stop until you have her in your palms.

Days and weeks passed after you continued to pursue her. Time after times, she said no and I hoped that you would give up but you didn't. Today, you tell me that if she says no, you would give up. I was ecstatic but I kept it all inside. You finally asked her and I was waiting for the constant no's but there was none. If my hearings were okay, I would have thought she said, "Yes."

No. **No!** She wasn't supposed to say, "Yes!" She was supposed to say, "NO!" I wanted to kill her that instant with the kunai I have in my pouch if I didn't see your face. It was _happy._ At that moment, I can't move my hand. All your happiness was caused by me and yet, just by the simple confirmation from her gave you a smile, I couldn't do it. I couldn't raise my kunai against her. I just walked away, ignoring your shouts for me.

Months and years rolled by and you continued to be with her. Every day, you seemed to be smiling and yet every day, I hoped that it was all a dream.

Each day, I wanted to list out the cons for you, listing the wrongs of dating her but I can't. She was sweet just like a plum. Very sweet and fragile. Just right for you, who is a cold hearted bastard and yet very strong. Just like the pale moon. Instead of her, I wanted to be yours.

The one that will be by your side when you are down or upset.

The one that will catch you and love you when you fall.

The one that will embrace you when you come back.

The one that will have all of your love and care.

I can do all those things but I can't help repopulate your clan. It was your dream was it not? I chuckled bitterly, tasting the metallic blood within my mouth as I tried not to scream in jealousy at your fiancé.

She is so pretty today, is she not? With the white dress that hung tightly around her body and showing the nice curves that she possess. With a white veil that slightly covered her blushing face and pale lavender eyes. Bells rang out and flowers were flying around. Guests were sitting or standing in the church while I am outside, sitting on this tree branch. You were dressed in a handsome black suit that brought out your deep onyx eyes that seems to pierce through my soul when I look at you.

I am so jealous of her. I wanted to be the one that was in the white, the one that you looked at with that much love.

Yes.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, am jealous of Hyuuga Hinata because of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I looked at her with love. But instead of her, I saw my dobe instead. I imagined it was you who was wearing the white gown with your sun kissed hair blowing back and forth from the wind. Your cerulean eyes will show warmth and love, just for me. I know that it wasn't fair for her but the one I truly love and live for are _**you. **_

When you suggested her for me, I nearly choked. I looked at you with a raised eye brow. You looked so flustered when looking for an answer. I would have smiled and chuckled at your expression if it was not for the suggestion.

I wanted to scream it out to you. Can't you see that the one I love is you?!

But you looked so genuine when telling me your suggestion. I knew that I can't love you, that I need a female to make my clan grow again but I don't care about that anymore. I also know that you can't love me, I betrayed you too much to ask for your love. Your forgiveness was already too much to ask for and when a friendship was born, I was beyond happy.

While I was at Orochimaru, the only thought that kept me sane was you. The thought that you would always be waiting for me kept me going. Kept me going to now.

When I first asked her for a date, she surprised me by turning me down. She proved to be a little puzzle so I continued to pursue her. You never stopped me and I knew that your love for me only stopped at the friendship line. Sometimes I would see the flicker of disappoint in your entrancing eyes before it was back to its original gleam. But I knew that it was only my imagination.

Soon after she said yes, her little puzzle was solved already. Yet, you are a puzzle that seemed to take me forever to figure it out. When I think that I know everything about you, you surprise me with new things.

I continue to 'love' her, hoping that one day, you would come out and tell me that you love me. I know that it is a dream and a stupid dream too.

Today, at the church, at my _wedding, _I continue to wait. Continue to wait and hope that my very foolish dream will come true.

When her hand is on my hand, I knew that my foolish will never come true. I hear the priest asked Hinata to say yes and indeed she did. Then the priest turns to me and said the same vows.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Hyuuga Hinata as your wife?"

I let out a bittersweet smile and said, "No."

I can hear the crowd gasped loudly and start to glare at me. I shook it off easily. I see Hinata's face also held a bittersweet smile and then broke our hands apart. Her eyes held pain and sympathy. Her small mouth just formed the words, "I know."

I thanked her silently in my head and then, I took out a kunai from my pocket. Taking one last look outside the window, at the branch where you, Uzumaki Naruto's face is, I stabbed the kunai at my chest, into my beating heart.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, will stop my heart for you, Uzumaki Naruto and forever wait for you.

* * *

Naruto watched with wide eyes when Sasuke looked at him with longing and love as he stabbed his heart with the kunai. Blood spurted from his chest and blood dripped down from his mouth.

Naruto dropped down from the branch and ran into the church at top speed. He ran past everyone and finally reached the altar. Naruto was panting for breath and his whole body frame was shaking with tears. Walking past the medics, he clutched Sasuke's shoulders.

"FUCK YOU TEME!!! Why did you do that?? Don't you dare walk to the light and leave me here! When you wake up, I will beat your ass! Wake up, YOU TEME!!"

Naruto screamed for a while, while the other guests are whispering amongst themselves. Hinata softly touched Naruto's arm and shook him. Naruto turned his teary blue eyes to her and Hinata handed him a letter.

"Sasuke-kun told me to give it to you when… he passed on."

Naruto took the letter with trembling hands. Without another minute, he took Sasuke with him. Using the teleporting jutsu, he teleported them to his apartment.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's paler than usual face. Tears fell from Naruto's like raindrops dropping from the blue sky. Naruto dropped his head onto Sasuke's bloody chest and cried hard and long.

Cried because Sasuke left him.

Cried because Sasuke was no longer with him.

Cried because… Sasuke used his last gaze on him with such longing and loving eyes.

Cried because he was such an idiot that he didn't confess is love to Sasuke.

Naruto ignored all of the loud shouts outside of his apartment. He wanted this last moment to be with Sasuke. He lifted his trembling hand with the letter Hinata gave him. With blurry and watery eyes, he opened it slowly.

After he finished reading it, he cried all over again, even louder this time. Naruto held the letter close to his heart, tears streaming down like a river.

_Dear Naruto,_

_When you are reading this, I am gone. I told Hinata that I don't love nor like her when we started dating but… the person I love can't respond back to my love. The person I love is… you._

_I am sorry. You're probably laughing that the oh-so great Uchiha Sasuke is apologizing but I am really sorry. I am sorry for being such a coward for not confessing to you but I was scared. Scared of your rejection. I always waited for you with open arms but I realized that it was a foolish dream. But I would tell you this._

_I will always love you and I will always wait for you with open arms._

_ I love you,_

_ Uchiha Sasuke _

Naruto took a few shuttered breaths in between his sobbing. He looked at the raven's face and leaned forward. He placed his lips gently over the raven's cold lips and whispered, "I love you too."

With that, he grasped the kunai that Sasuke killed himself with and stabbed into his own heart. At the last moment he intervene their fingers together and whispered, "I'm coming, teme."

Ba- bump.

Ba-bump.

_Ba- bump.

* * *

_

Everyone, including the Hokage, Tsunade looked at the funeral in front of them. It was of a stoic raven by the name of Uchiha Sasuke and the lively blonde by the name of Uzumaki Naruto together. People paid their visits to them and a lot of them were crying.

The sky was gray and was also raining.

"It seems like the gods are also crying for them," murmured Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement to his statement.

On the tombstone it said-

_They were both great ninjas,_

_Both were in love_

_But was scared to admit._

_Because of one mistake _

_They were separated_

_But at the end, _

_They are back together,_

_No matter where._

After a few moments, the sky cleared and a shining sun was showed.

"The gods also congratulate on them."

* * *

Naruto wakes up in a place that was so dark. There was black everywhere but even with that, the place seems… light. Naruto shakes his head a bit and turned the corner after wandering a bit. His guts were telling him that here was the place.

He looked up after a while and saw a body with open arms.

He walked closer and realized that it was… SASUKE!

Naruto sprinted there as fast as he could and jumped into Sasuke's arms. It felt so right and perfect. He felt a low rumbling sound.

"Usuratonkachi, also so reckless."

Naruto felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He hugged Sasuke harder and said, "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged back Naruto just as tightly and whispered, "I know, I love you too."

Sasuke tipped Naruto's chin up and gently placed his lips on Naruto's. It was sweet and gentle but it told of the passion and love they felt for each other.

Naruto knows that wherever Sasuke is, he will be there too. Whether it is hell or heaven, he will never leave Sasuke's side and he knew that Sasuke would do the same for him.

_***Owari***_

_**Author's Part-**_

_**This is my first oneshot and I think that it is pretty good.**_

_**This is dedicated to my friend, Mt749 who is my friend that shares the same passion for Sasunaru like me.**_

_**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**_

_**If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me!**_

_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_


End file.
